


give me a sign (i think we’re supposed to be)

by orphan_account



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Kristy Thomas has Abandonment Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i hate this with every fibre of my being, just gonna capitalise that and pretend its a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Touching your soulmate leaves temporary colour-marks on their skin, which is great, except that Kristy hates the idea of soulmates, and Mary Anne is terrified of the whole thing.
Relationships: Mary Anne Spier/Kristy Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	give me a sign (i think we’re supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Groceries by Mallrat  
> do i hate this with a passion? yes. am i posting it hoping that the validation will motivate me to work on my wips? also yes.  
> 

Kristy’s parents were soulmates.

Kristy remembers being very young, seeing her parents touch and leave iridescent streaks of blue on their skin, when they kissed and left the other’s lips stained a dark navy. She remembers giggling and pointing at the blue, and her dad would laugh while her mother pressed a finger to her lips and rolled her eyes, grinning. And then her dad started getting drunk and shouting, staying at work late and coming home in the early hours of the morning, and all Kristy could do watch stand by and watch, helpless, and her parent’s marriage fell apart before her. The streaks of colour slowly faded from their lives and became nothing more than a ghost, flashing only in a fleeting touch every now and then, and the blue of her childhood was gone.

Kristy watched her father drive out of the driveway for the last time, after he shouted at his wife and pushed her away and his hand didn’t glimmer blue.

Kristy remembered feeling helpless and confused and angry, and that was when she decided.

She hates soulmates.

* * *

Mary Anne is terrified of soulmates.

It’s just that she’s never been good at talking to people, and also because being soulmates is a bit of a responsibility, because it’s the one person you’re meant ot be in love with, and if they don’t like you that’s it, that’s your shot gone.

For these reasons, Mary Anne very much prefers long sleeves and stockings, because she knows about the temporary streaks of colour that dance along your skin when you touch your soulmate, and she is taking no chances.

* * *

Mary Anne kisses Logan. Nothing happens.

It’s disappointing, but it’s not like she expected it, anyway, so she’ll be fine. Sure, a small part of her hoped - but the universe wouldn’t be so kind, would it.

* * *

Kristy has never touched Mary Anne.

Okay, that sounds a bit creepy, so she’ll rephrase it:

Kristy has never touched Mary Anne’s bare skin.

Nope, that’s _much_ worse - what she means is, Mary Anne always wears stockings and long sleeves, so –

Well.

Kristy has considered it, just fleetingly, and then pushed the thought away faster than it came because that’s _ridiculous,_ on multiple counts. Soulmates don’t mean anything, it’s a heavily romanticised idea that people are just ‘meant to be’ when it often doesn’t work out that way. Her parents are proof of that.

And also, you know, she likes boys. Right?

* * *

It’s okay that she doesn’t want anything to do with boys right now, because she’s only 13, and she’s sure she’ll come around, just a bit later.

She likes boys. Right?

* * *

So, Kristy may have been… wrong. Which she is never ever going to admit.

She’s well aware she fits the bill – never talks about boys (except when there’s something wrong they’ve done, which is very often) is quite the tomboy herself (it’s because of her brothers, ok) and stares longingly at Mary Anne and gets jealous when she has another friend.

Turns out, she likes girls. One in particular.

* * *

Mary Anne rolls up her jumper sleeves one day when her and Kristy are in Mary Anne’s newly-purple room, which is a part of her ‘reinventing herself’ thing that’s going on, and they’re staring at the blank space above the wall. Or at least, Mary Anne is staring wistfully at the wall and Kristy is staring wistfully at Mary Anne and trying to be subtle about it.

It’s not working.

“Kristy, is everything alright?” Mary Anne turns to face her, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“Mm hmm, yeah – do you miss the humpty dumpty painting?”

Mary Anne looks at the blank space above the bedhead, now painted a dark purple, and speaks all in a rush.

“Well-” She glances up at Kristy, and then speaks all in a rush. “I like the new room, and it’s amazing that everyone has helped, and I _am_ on-board with all the changes, it’s just that the painting was my mothers, and… sorry,” She finishes apologetically, and Kristy leans forward, smiling somewhat incredulously, because she’s very glad that Mary Anne said what she wants, for once (and Kristy’s also a little proud of herself for noticing that Mary Anne didn’t quite seem happy, proud she knows her that well).

“Hey, that’s fine, I’m glad you told me.” She puts her hand over the other girl’s, continues. “And we can go up to your attic and get it, y’know.”

Mary Anne’s not saying anything. Just staring at Kristy’s hand, which Kristy supposes makes sense because Kristy’s never been one for holding hands and sappy stuff like that, and –

Oh.

Mary Anne’s hand flashes golden where Kristy’s is touching it, and Kristy is panicking, because _what are the chances_ , and then _oh god what’s she going to say,_ and she’s so caught up in this that she misses Mary Anne’s “So, I think we might be soulmates,” whispered with a quiet smile, and then Kristy looks up at her and it looks like gold flecks in the brown of her eyes.

Kristy grins – because she’s terrified of the idea of soulmates, but it’s Mary Anne, who actually still looks quite confused -

“Yeah?”

And then Mary Anne smiles – because she hates the idea of soulmates, but it’s Kristy.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Somehow, Humpty Dumpty was a lot less terrifying before.

Kristy both takes a careful step back. “It’s the eyes… they haunt you.”

“I think it might be a horcrux,” Mary Anne says, giggling and interlacing their fingers, and Kristy feels the warmth of their hands together but also the golden streaks encircling their fingers, feels the golden glow in her stomach too as she smiles back.

So she might be coming around to soulmates.


End file.
